


Sealed With A Kiss

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [5]
Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Shane Dawson- fandom, Youtuber- Fandom, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom, youtube- fandom, youtuber, youtubers- fandom
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual main character, Bisexual men, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Soulmates, Shandrew, Shane - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, andrew - Freeform - Freeform, bisexuals, cameraman, dawson - Freeform, friends turned soulmates, gay poem, gay relationship, oof, poem, shane squad, siwicki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Shane and Andrew always knew they were soulmates. The day they looked at their tattoos was all the conformation they needed.----------------A quick Shandrew haiku. I feel like you really need the backstory to understand it but, idc. I like it.





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this could technically apply to any ship so, ya know, picture whatever ship you like. I was just inspired by Shane/Andrew.

 

 

**They looked at the marks**

**Then sealed their fate with a kiss**

**They knew all along**

 

 


End file.
